Javelin Gun
The ' '''is a survey tool, manufactured by Timson Tools and designed to fire a titanium spike at high speeds, which can be used to impale Necromorphs. Design Details Upon firing, the projectile will travel infinitely until it impacts a surface. If an enemy is hit during its flight, it will be pinned to that surface, immobilizing them. The alternate fire mode electrifies the titanium spike, causing electricity to arc off the spike and shock nearby enemies (Or the user, if he/she is too close). The secondary fire can be upgraded to add an explosive effect after the electrical burst. Variants *Bloody Javelin Gun (alt-fire damage + 10%, reload speed - 5%) *Triage Javelin Gun (damage + 10%, reload speed - 5%) Combat Tips *The alternate fire can be used remotely - secondary fire helps in crowd control situation as the electricity can easily wipe out groups, and can be further increased with the power node upgrade to detonate said alternate fire. Even after the upgrade, it will still use 2 ammo (One javelin for the placement shot, another to detonate the placement shot). *Javelin ammo can be bought for 400 credits for two spears. It is one of the most cost effective weapons to use, as the two spears will be enough to kill advanced Necromorphs once fully upgraded. The sell price of the javelins is the lowest of all ammo, so buy it only if you intend to use it (2 ammo sells for 200 credits). *A good tactic is to spear a Necromorph like a Slasher to, say, the floor, and then wait for other enemies to cross by their impaled corpse. When a large amount of enemies are near the body, hit the alternate fire to wipe them all out in only 2 shots. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph for only 2 ammo, one bolt, and one alt fire. Be aware though, that the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts, and it will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso. *Beware of the range between Isaac and the last bolt when using the alt. fire, because being to close to the bolt when using the alt. fire will electrocute Isaac as well, leaving him vulnerable to multiple enemy attacks. *When fully upgraded, after you launch the alt-fire, you can fire the gun again while the electricity is still going to trigger the javelin's explosion. Doing this activates the explosion faster, leaves you open for less time, and can pin another Necromorph as others are being blown up. You can also release the aim button to immediately initiate the javelin's explosion. *The Javelin Gun is also recommended to be used on Pukers, as a shot to the chest will stun them, and the alt. fire can then be used with devastating effect. A fully damage-upgraded Javelin Gun is strong enough that two sequential primary shots to Advanced Pukers and Slashers will kill them. *If you are in a large fight, the Javelin Gun might not be the best choice of weapons. It has a slow fire rate, and can only kill one Necromorph at a time with primary fire. However, the alt-fire can make up for these problems, as well create other assets: the electricity forms a barrier between you and Necromorphs, the explosion at the end can trigger chain events, exploding canisters, explosives, and stasis bombs, and other perks. *If you do accidentally use alt-fire after missing a target, remember that releasing your aim will stop the electric current and cause an explosion. This tactic is even applicable if your Javelin Gun is incapable of explosions, as it will still stop your alt-fire attack (albeit minus the explosion). *The Javelin gun fully upgraded is an excellent weapon to use on advanced Necromorphs, as all Isaac has to do is shoot them directly in the chest twice (use stasis for an easier shot), or activate the alternate fire and quickly release the aim button to instantly detonate the javelin to completely dismember the target. This works great on charging Necromorphs such as advanced slashers and stalkers as well as the lumbering Ubermorph. Brute's are also susceptible to the Javelin's explosive alt fire when available. *In Multiplayer, activating a spear's electricity charge does not take 1 ammo. The pack and lurkers are killed with 1 shot. On most occasion, the electric charge is enough to kill a pack. This makes double killing very easy if your team mate is getting swamped by 2 packs. The electric charge still does damage you, but without the electrocution animation. It does not seem to do much harm to your team mates. *The Javelin gun is extremely effective against brutes, one primary and one secondary fire to the shoulder will kill it. This is faster than any weapon other than the Contact Beam. *When you battling multiple advanced enemies with fully upgraded javelin gun you can shoot one spear and shoot another one to other enemy the old one will be automatically exploded, when you fired at the last enemy stop aiming to kill it without wasting your hard earned ammo, use this tactic to clear the area in no time. This tactic can also wipe out a group of pack within a seconds. Trivia *The Javelin Gun was created by Timson Tools, for study purposes or for destruction of asteroids. *Alt-Fire inexplicably uses up one more spear, so use it sparingly. *The Javelin Gun is shown with a loaded javelin protruding out through the barrel in the Store picture and Achievement symbol, but when equipped by the player, the ingame model has no javelin in its barrel. This is likely a slip-up by the programmers, as the Javelin Gun can be seen with a javelin in the barrel in certain ingame cutscenes. When the player aims, a javelin does come out of the barrel (seen if you put sensitivity high, aim, start spinning left or right then un-aim and you see the javelin slide back out of sight) and when Isaac reloads if you angle the camera to his front, after he reloads a javelin comes out of the barrel into sight then goes back in. *In the demo present at NYCC, this weapon is capable of killing any standard Necromorph with one shot. It compensates somewhat for this in that it is much more difficult to sever limbs with this gun, which just encourages body shots. *In reality, something powerful enough to launch javelins with so much power would have an extremely powerful recoil. It would, judjing by the effect it has on necromorphs, rip the hands off of Isaac and continue flying to the wall behind it and possibly through the wall. Though it is possible there is some kind of shock absorbing system built into the tool, but there is still visible recoil when Isaac fires the Javelin. *As with all impalement, an enemy stuck into a wall can be repeatedly punched to make the bodies turn clockwise at various speeds. Different areas of impalement with regards to center of mass will result in different points of rotation and speed, showcasing the advanced physics engine's adaptations to impalement. There appears to be a maximum speed of rotation beyond which no faster rotating is possible. This may be a sign of measures within the coding of the physics to prevent possibly exaggerated or destabilizing physics behaviors. *The Javelin Gun is the only weapon that Isaac uses against a living human being. *The Javelin Gun was the first new weapon shown from ''Dead Space 2. *Like most of the weapons in Dead Space 2 the Javelin Gun has it's own achievement/trophy called "Shock Therapy" and is earned when the player impales an enemy then uses the alt-fire to kill 3 other Necromorphs. You can use stasis on at least 4 members of The Pack, impale one to the floor and then engage alt-fire to get this achievement/trophy. *The Javelin Gun can be used to earn the "Skewered in Space" Achievement/Trophy.. *While upgrading the Javelin Gun, you can save a power node - by skipping the circuit after the first two (or five) on the upper path and just keep upgrading from the bottom. *The Javelin gun used by Tiedemann seems to operate differently than Isaac's, by having a bolt action effect after each shot. In addition to this, if you don't properly aim at the end of that sequence, Isaac will miss, though this doesn't affect gameplay in anyway. *With fully upgraded damage, it is possible to earn the "Going For Distance" achievement by using the Javelin Gun, suggesting that upgrades to damage actually increase the force of the bolt when it is shot out of the gun. Gallery File:Triage_javelin.jpg|Triage Javelin Gun with a matching Triage Advanced RIG File:Bloody_javelin.jpg|Bloody Javelin Gun with a matching Bloody Vintage RIG File:Javelin_Gun.jpg|Offical Artwork of the Javelin Gun File:Dead_Space_2_Javelin_gun.jpg|Isaac Impaling a Slasher to a wall Shocktherapy.jpg|The "Shock Therapy" achievement/trophy Appearances *''Dead Space 2'' Sources